Present and Future
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: The Kaiba kid is missing, oh the poor security team they better hope that Kaiba and his wife find the child. Sequal to Past and Present but you dont have to read it to understand (well unless you want the ages...hehe) Yes I am bad at summeries I'm sorry! Inspired by that picture that you see! Oh I dont own YuGiOH wish I did...


_**Authoress Note: Kaiba's kid is missing, oh I feel bad for the security team if he doesnt find his child. (I bet their frightened too.)**_

"Seto! Where is Coco?!" Kisara whisper yelled after checking up on their little daughter at midnight.

"In her room." Seto replied.

"No she isn't!" Kisara whispered back harshly.

"She's not?!" Seto ran to the door and peeked in, sure enough his little angel wasn't there. "I'll tell Roland and we'll check the entire house. How do you lose a child on their birthday?!"

"Seto…" Kisara whimpered.

Seto stopped in his tracks and turned around wrapping his arms around his wife. "We'll find her don't worry, how bout you check on the third floor?"

Kisara nodded and with one small kiss the two split up and started searching for their little girl. Every shadow made Kisara turn her head to stare at it before realizing that it wasn't her daughter's midnight black hair.

_Ohh…where is she? I hope she's ok. I wonder if Seto's found her yet." _Kisara thought as she ran around the entire third floor. Checking her cell she saw that Seto hadn't texted her yet, which would mean he hadn't found Coco yet either. Kisara let out a huge sigh and continued her search.

Both parents had been wrapping up the remainder of the presents for tomorrow or probably better to say today. It was frustrating and every time the kids just ripped them open which would make their parents think _'Well there goes the countless hours of wrapping!'_, but seeing their faces light up when they saw the presents was enough to make the couple grin with delight.

_DARREN!_

Kisara thought before sprinting down the hall. If Coco was missing what about her first born child? Oh if he was missing too the security team would be wishing that the devil himself was on their backs instead of Kisara. Being the track star in her high school years made running from the east side of the third floor to the west side of the second floor the quickest sprint Kisara had ever done. She managed to get the five minute walk down to a one minute sprint. By the time she got there she noticed Seto and Roland running up to the bedroom door too, seems they had the same thought. As Roland opened the door Seto grabbed Kisara's hand and squeezed it, both of them praying to every god they knew that Darren was ok. Roland was also praying to every god he knew that Darren was ok too because for one he loved the kid as though he was his son and two he'd rather not feel the wrath of both of the Kaiba parents. After all he'd seen Seto's and Kisara's wraths separately and no way in hell did he want both directed at him at the same time.

When the door finally opened the three looked in and halfway fell over in relief. Not only was Darren there but in his arms was his little sister Coco. Roland smiled contently and left the room with a small bow, Kisara and Seto both stared at the sleeping kids dumbfounded. After a few seconds both of them cracked smiles and refused to look at each other knowing very well that they would burst out laughing. Once they calmed down Seto walked over and pulled the blanket up over the two bodies and looked at Kisara who stood by his side. They smiled and kissed the two children before leaving the room and walking to theirs; the second they shut the door both of them fell onto the bed laughing.

"Great way to start of Coco's birthday wasn't it?" Kisara joked.

"Mhm, just wait till they wake us up then we'll be wishing that we had separated them." Seto grinned.

"Don't remind me about last year." Kisara groaned.

"I wont, frankly because I don't want to remember it either."

Kisara laughed again and snuggled into Seto's chest as his arms wrapped around her as they had for so many years now. Tilting her head up she met his lips, she smiled slightly as hunger tinted the kiss, but before Seto could deepen it more she pulled away and smirked.

"Don't you think two is enough?" she joked.

"Yes, but who said we were having more?" he smirked.

As Kisara was pulled into another kiss which was deepened before she could have her say. The last clear thought she had was a question _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ of course the answer was clear and she couldn't deny it, she'd gotten herself into a love that lasts forever.

_**Authoress Note: Now wasn't that cute... they way I ended it off was...something, but oh well. If it didn't end off there then it probably would've gone into detail about how Coc's party went and all of that. Oh and if you read Past and Present you should know how old Coco is about to be. I am going to start writing the Prequel to Past and Present and this fanfic soon, I dont know how soon, but soon. Until then please review oh and isnt that picture I found so cute?! (I love it, yes I am weird thank you)**_


End file.
